TwoPlayer Game
by Amme Moto
Summary: And he was doing it on purpose. She knew he was. Sometimes when she seemed like she was ignoring him but was actually watching him, she’d see him cut his eyes to her and leer. Well, two could play at that game. FemShep/Garrus


**In case you haven't read my profile for background, this is in the Jo-verse, where Josephine survives ****Running as Fast as I Can**** and becomes Commander Shepard. There's no Zaeed in this universe. There's Ante, who is Jo's twin sister Kalisee. She's not a big part—she's not technically an OC. She's involved, but the Jo-verse revolves solely around Jo unless specifically stated, as do all the other three –verses I use (ex. John-verse is mainly about John Shepard; Kallie-verse is mainly about Kalisee Shepard; Satana-verse is mainly about Satana Shepard). **

_**Prompt 002. Middles**_

**Two-Player Game**

There's something to be said about a midnight snack. Josephine Shepard was sure a big fan of them, anyway. When sleep was something that came fleetingly, and filled with horror and gore at that, sleep became used only be necessity. And in the late hours of the night, when the rest of the crew was gone and slumbering, sometimes there was just nothing else to do but eat.

After a while her lone ventures to the mess hall were paired along with a certain turian. He always seemed to be able to tell when Shepard was up and about when no one else was. He'd taken to joining her in her silent escapades in search of food. Sometimes they'd talk, sometimes they'd simply sit in the silence. He would take a seat across from her and read, or work on his omni-tool, or just enjoy the silence.

Shepard had come to expect him on these late-night adventures. She'd even make his first drink for him and have it on his side of the table before he got in.

She'd never forget the first time she'd done that. She sat there nervously tapping at her own cup, staring into the pitch black substance, tensing when she heard the tell-tale heavy foot-falls that signaled a turian behind her. Pretending to ignore him completely, Shepard buried her nose inside her drink, inhaling the scent, wondering how the drink could actually smell like warmth.

Garrus had taken a look at the drink in his place, glanced at Shepard—nose still safely nuzzled inside her cup—and cocked an eyebrow. When Shepard continued to avoid his gaze he'd smirked (well, a _turian _version of a smirk, anyway) and sat down, taking a small sip from his proffered drink. Shepard remembered turning bright red when he started up a conversation like nothing had happened.

_He talked so much that night. _Shepard couldn't hold back a grin at the memories. _I wish he'd talk more tonight. He's just sitting there _reading. _I don't want him to _read_._

The Collectors had been defeated about a week ago, and they'd instantly docked at the Citadel for repairs. Shepard had given her crew shore leave for a few days, so most people were bustling about the Citadel, celebrating their success and the fact that they were all still alive.

Shepard hadn't needed that much time on the Citadel. The Council didn't like her, and as far as the galaxy knew for the most part, she was dead. There was no reason for her to spend large amounts of time on the Citadel.

Of course, Garrus had opted to stay with her the whole time. At first the prospect of all that alone time with Garrus made her turn deep red.

Now, though, when all he'd done was continue talking like they were just _friends_, like nothing had happened before they went through the Omega 4 relay, he'd done nothing but frustrate her to no ends.

And he was doing it on _purpose_. She knew he was. Sometimes when she seemed like she was ignoring him but was actually watching him, she'd see him cut his eyes to her and _leer_.

Well, two could play at that game.

She cut a smile at the sudden thought.

"What's so funny?" Garrus asked in front of her.

Shepard almost jumped, startled back into the present. "Uhmm... nothing."

Garrus and Shepard sat inside the _Normandy _late one night, sipping drinks and simply enjoying the silence. Garrus studied a datapad, wrapping all of his attention into it. Just to make sure, one last time, Jo took a sip of her coffee, looking as intently as she could at it, and risked a quick glance at the turian.

Ah, yes, there was _hunger _in those eyes. They bore into her, with their smirking expressions, and seemingly devour her while she drank away.

She put her cup down. Garrus' attention went resolutely back to the datapad.

Right. Time to implicate phase one of Shepard's just-thought-up plan.

Jo grinned wickedly as she slid a foot up Garrus' armored leg, her expression widening all the more when he looked at her sharply.

"Jo."

It was a dare, not a rebuke. Shepard cocked an eyebrow and continued to sip at her coffee, seemingly as innocent as possible. When Garrus looked back down to his datapad, she did it again, this time pretending to stretched as she did so, exposing her neck to Garrus' watchful eyes.

The turian visibly tensed, and Shepard could hear his breath hitch.

He turned a defiant glare onto Jo, adding a glint of _something _in his eyes that said she'd have to work for what she wanted. A small burning rose up in her gut. "Shepard, there _are _still people on this ship, you know."

The comment made Jo snort. "True. But I don't see any. They're all partying on the Citadel or sleeping."

Garrus gave a covert glance around the mess hall, allowing Jo a moment to laugh inwardly. The fact that Garrus was looking around meant he was at least _considering _going along with her.

"Come on, Garrus," Shepard slid out of her seat and stalked the few steps across to the turian's side. She brushed his datapad aside and sat on the table in front of him, reveling in the fact that the turian had yet to take his eyes from her. She sat her legs on either side of his, tapping his calves lightly with her foot. "It's late enough that no one else is up. They'll never know."

"Thane and Ante are usually up this late." Garrus set a hand onto her knee, lightly tapping with a talon.

Repressing a shudder, Jo shrugged. "They're probably on the Citadel. I'm pretty sure I saw my dear sister Kallie dragging Thane out almost as soon as we landed."

The turian narrowed his eyes, but his focus strayed to Jo's mouth. Just for fun, she licked her lips, trying to look as sensual as possible. Garrus' gaze sharpened, and the molten warmth in Jo's gut traveled both upwards and downwards at once.

Garrus looked up in one last attempt to be coy."The others could wake up."

Jo's smile turned mischievous, running a hand down his arm. "Then we'll just have to be quiet."

And with that, her mouth was on his.

Jo could hear Garrus purr underneath her and shivered. This reaction caused Garrus to growl, deep in his throat, and reach out for Jo's hips, pulling her forward.

Jo squeaked as she slid off the table and landed on Garrus' lap, freezing for a fraction of a second to readjust. Garrus didn't appreciate the break; he tugged a talon gently through Shepard's glossy blonde hair, lightly scratching across her scalp.

Jo's instinctive moan was bit back down before she could make a sound, but the damn turian seemed to know he'd had an effect. He smirked into their lips, trailing a talon up the Commander's spine while the other hand played with her locks.

Well, two could play at _that_ game, too.

Shepard repositioned herself so she was truly sitting on Garrus, straddling the turian's thighs. Still keeping her mouth on his, she ground her hips forward.

Instead of letting loose the moan Jo could feel edging up the turian's throat, Garrus gripped her tightly around the waist and stood up. Jo wrapped her legs around his own waist and let him carry her to the elevator. He pressed the button and pressed her against the wall almost at the same time. Jo let out a shaky breath as Garrus broke the kiss, trailing his tongue down her neck, gently biting at her collarbone.

_This elevator better hurry up and get here, _Jo thought as she grappled with Garrus' armor, hoping to find some purchase for her hands to take hold of. _Or I'm just going to take him right here and—_

The elevator slid open with a _ding! _Garrus let go of Jo long enough for them to step inside the elevator—

And run straight into Thane, caught in a tight lip-lock with Ante.

_Wow, _was Jo's first thought. _I can't believe Kallie took that damn helmet off._

Had it been anyone else, Jo would have been incredibly embarrassed, but too many good things had happened to her in the last few minutes, so all she could do was smile and clear her throat.

Jo's look-alike leapt away from Thane, who smirked and looked horribly pleased with himself.

"Is this elevator taken?" Garrus asked, scratching the back of his head and feeling as embarrassed as Kallie looked.

Kallie laughed nervously, bending over to pick up her helmet. She gripped it tightly, glancing from Thane to Jo to Garrus.

"We were in the middle of something. But it seems you were, too." Thane explained calmly. He reached for Kallie's hand and tugged her out of the elevator. "It is a good thing, then, that we have reached our destination. We shall not interrupt you any longer." He placed a light kiss on Kallie's palm and bowed his head to Shepard. "Good night, Commander."

Kallie waved meekly, blushing deeper than ever as Jo returned her wave enthusiastically, before Thane pulled her off and toward Life Support.

The doors closed around Garrus and Jo and they found themselves once again alone.

Garrus laughed, nuzzling into Jo's neck. "That could have been catastrophic."

"I agree." Jo replied, licking a trail along Garrus' mandible. The turian growled low in his throat. "Let's fix that."

Leaning around Garrus, Jo pressed the button for her own floor before turning back to the turian. She opened her mouth to speak, but Garrus snatched her mouth in another kiss.

By the time he pulled back, Jo's head was swimming. She looked up at Garrus' smug look at sighed, leaning her forehead to rest on his chest.

The elevator came to a stop all too soon, and Garrus pulled away from the Commander, running a talon along her hip, tracing up her abdomen, and around her face. Jo shivered and reached for Garrus to pull him into another kiss.

The turian slipped backward, his eyes dancing with defiance as he backed into her quarters.

_Is _that _the way he wants to play it?_

Jo felt herself smirk.

Two could _definitely _play at that game.

-----

**Actually written while listening to Disturbed. I know. I'm creepy.**

_**Amme Moto**_


End file.
